Goldilocks
by Blurring Fandoms
Summary: The story in which things are backwards and Goldilocks doesn't like porridge. Were the bears always bears? What does any of this have to do with the girl in the woods in Storybrooke? There's only one way to figure out. (There's a varied cast, but it will only let me select four.) Reviews are candy houses!
1. Chapter 1

It's a cold day. The trees are bare, the grass is dying, and the floor of the forest is mostly moss and dirt. The uniformity of the scenery is broken up by a young woman lying amidst the moss and dirt. Her skin is fair, and her light hair is splayed messily around her. It isn't an elegant distribution. She's no princess. She begins to stir, and it isn't long before she realizes she doesn't know where she is. She stands abruptly, looking around frantically.

"Hello?" she calls, even though she knows there is little chance of anyone hearing her.

"Hello?" a man's voice calls back, to her surprise.

"Hello!" She cries out, this time more frantically. She isn't lost. Someone is there. Someone can save her. And maybe someone can tell her where in the realms she has ended up.

A tall, scruffy man emerges from behind a tree carrying a crossbow. "Who are you?" he questions. She understands his wariness.

"I'm Goldilocks," she replies, "and I'm extremely lost."

* * *

Emma Swan sits in Granny's Diner sipping coffee. Henry sits across from her, absorbed in a video game. Storybrooke has been quiet since they defeated Zelena, but Emma knows that just means something else will be happening soon. It's never quiet for long. The door jingles and Robin Hood bursts in, followed by a young woman she's never seen before. A small frown tugs at her mouth.

"Hey, who's this." she asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Goldilocks," Robin states simply. That gets Henry's attention. He turns in his seat with a grin.

"No way!" he exclaims, causing Emma to shoot him a pointed look. He smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

Goldilock's interest is already peaked, however. "What do you mean, no way?" she questions.

"Well—" Henry begins, but Emma cuts him off.

"Well," she repeats, "Henry just means we don't have visitors often. Are you from around here?"

"I could answer that question better," Goldilocks laughs, "if I knew where here was."

Emma purses her lips. "You're in Storybrooke."

"And what realm is that?" Goldilocks asks.

"See, Mom?" Henry whispers excitedly. "It's really her!"

Goldilocks glances at Henry. "Why is it that he seems to think he knows me?"

"Because," Emma says slowly, "in this realm, you're a story. Most of the people in Storybrooke are."

* * *

Goldilocks sits on a stool, her back against the countertop, a mug clasped between her hands. Henry's storybook lays on the counter, flipped open to the tale of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. She heaves a sigh.

"That's absolutely impossible," Goldilocks mutters.

Emma shrugs. "It happens. Stories travel, and people don't always realize they're true."

"I wouldn't exactly say true, but I understand. Is there travel between the realms very often?" Goldilocks ventures.

Emma frowns. "No, not really. Not now anyways. I'm still trying to figure out how you got here."

"We could ask Gold," Robin comments, "or maybe Regina."

Emma nods. "Good idea."

* * *

Belle stands with her head against Rumple's shoulder, watching as he sorts through a box of knickknacks. She is so glad to have him back. The time he spent under Zelena's control was torture. She had almost lost him again for the millionth time. Her head lifts when the doorbell chimes. Emma enters, followed by Henry, Robin Hood, and a blond woman she doesn't recognize.

"Why hello," Rumple greets them, flashing a grin. "What brings you folks here?"

"We've got a guest," Emma replies.

"Yes, I see that." he says, turning his attention to Goldilocks. "And what's your name, dearie?"

"Goldilocks," she replies with a lift of her chin.

"You don't say," he purrs, then turns his attention back to Emma. "And you don't know how she got here?" Emma shakes her head. "Well then, let's see if we can figure something out. Belle, if you would call Regina?"

* * *

Goldilocks crouched in the woods, her dress gathered up in her fist. She had the little cabin in sight. She was waiting for them to leave so she could cross the path in front of their house. She watched as the three men filed out, heading off to whatever gutter they spent their time in. She shivered.

Once they were out of sight, she ran across the path and all the way to the field she worked in. She would be late, but she had to avoid their torment. The wizards mortified her. Someday she'd find a way to stop them.

She lurched to a halt in the middle of the yard. A fragrance curled around her nose, enticingly warm. She couldn't quite decipher it, but it drew her to the house. Her stomach growled. She didn't realize what she was doing until she pushed open the door.

"No," she whispered to herself. Goldilocks only glanced around the dim cottage for a moment before she fled. The little room, however, with the dying fire and monstrous black cauldron, seared itself into her mind. It was the room of her nightmares, and she never wanted to see it again.

* * *

Regina smirks, eyebrow arching. "Goldilocks? How cute."

Goldilocks frowns at her. "Says the Evil Queen."

Regina's smirk morphs to match her frown. "Not anymore."

Goldilocks nods. "Good. So you think you can figure out how I got here?"

The smirk returns, accompanied by a chuckle. "Between Gold and I, I believe we can. Let's start from the beginning. What can you remember?"

"I remember going to sleep. I woke up in the forest, Robin Hood found me, and that was it."

Regina tenses at the mention of Robin, but she quickly drops her shoulders and recomposes herself. "Well, that's helpful. I suppose we'll have to search your mind."

"Wait," Goldilocks says, eyebrows wrinkling together, "how is searching my mind going to help if I don't remember anything?"

"The unconscious mind is more powerful than you think, dearie," Rumple replies, gesturing to the couch standing among the other things in his shop. "Why don't you lie down?"

Reluctantly she does so, eyeing him warily as he lets his hands hover on either side of her head. Her eyes slip closed as Rumplestiltskin's do. It is several moments before he opens them again. "Well, we have an answer. You were brought here by magic."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Obviously. Who did it?"

"Hm, deep voice, tall, shaggy hair. You were shouting at him before he sent you here, love. Not immediately before, but at some point. Ring a bell?"

"Calcifer," Goldilocks breaths, her voice full of horror. "How?"

"A very powerful spell that I can't seem to pinpoint. You're lucky you ended up in an inhabited realm," Rumple says.

"That's impossible," Goldilocks says.

"And why is that?" Regina questions.

"Because," Goldilocks says reluctantly, "because I turned him into a bear."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I had writing it! I've loved OAUT for a really long time, so I thought I'd try my hand. I live off reviews (as soon as I remember how to breathe), so if you leave me one I'll love you forever! Until tomorrow, toodleloo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Goldilocks approached the ramshackle hut with caution. They told her she could find her solution here. There had long been tales of the sorceress that lived here, but they were stories her friends told around fires at night. She had never believed that the woman existed. The fire that flickered inside, shining out through the holes in the walls, said otherwise.

"Who's there?" a voice called, and Goldilocks almost turned and fled.

The curtain that covered the doorway was pushed aside, and Goldilocks squinted against the firelight. "I'm Goldilocks," she stammered.

"And why are you here?" the woman inquired with a mad cackle.

"I need your help. I've been told you can help me with a problem. I brought you some food." Goldilocks lifted the cloth draped over the heaping basket of bread and dried meat.

A smile spread on the woman's face, pushing wrinkles out of its way like a curtain. "Smart girl. Come in."

Goldilocks sat on the stool the woman indicated and handed her the basket.

"So, what do you need?" the woman questioned. She tore off a piece of the bread and tossed it in her mouth.

"I need to make some people stop bothering me," she replied.

"Ah. Death or transformation?"

Goldilocks frowned as she thought. "Transformation. I'm no killer."

"Of course not," the woman smiled. She pulled a vial off one of the shelves on the wall and handed it to Goldilocks. "Here you are, darling. Have them drink this and they won't bother you ever again. Just remember, magic can be dangerous. Make sure this is what you really want to do."

Goldilocks nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Goldilocks waited outside the wizards' house again. The vial was clenched in her fist. She held her breath as they left, laughing and pushing each other. She waited for what felt like hours, though it was probably only ten minutes. Once she thought they were far enough, she snuck into their house.

It was dim. Dim just like yesterday, and it no longer smelled sweet. She looked around, wondering what she was going to do with the vial. It was then she saw what was bubbling in the cauldron over the fire. It was white, sticky porridge. Bowls were stacked, spoons still resting inside them, and they weren't yet washed. She'd found it. She emptied the vial into the pot, stepping back as dark smoke began to roll from the porridge. She ran as soon as the smoke cleared.

* * *

The roaring started sometime during the night. Goldilocks shook as she listened. She didn't know what they were transforming into, but she didn't think she'd like it. They sounded like something that could eat her.

When the noise stopped, she peered out her window. Bears were lumbering out of the wizards' house. She turned, her back sliding down the wall until she was a little ball, her knees pulled against her chest. She tried to quiet her breathing, but it wasn't easy. This wasn't what she wanted.

* * *

"You turned your enemies into bears? Nice plan, Goldie," Regina quips, crossing her arms.

"Not on purpose!" Goldilocks insisted. "I didn't know what that vial would do. I just hoped it would be better than their terror."

"Well it sounds like it wasn't," Regina quips back.

"Actually," Goldilocks mutters, "it was. At first, at least. They disappeared into the woods and left me alone. I thought I was rid of them until I woke up here." She turns to Rumple, perplexed. "Are you saying Calcifer wasn't transformed?"

"Afraid not, dearie," Rumple replied.

Goldilocks let her face fall into her hands, letting out a long groan. "No. No, No, No, No, No. This can't be happening. Did he come here with me?" She glanced up at Rumple, eyes wide, hoping he could answer.

"I don't know," he replies.

"We should send people out to sweep the forest. If there's an angry wizard in my town, I'd like to know," Regina says, a hard edge in her voice.

* * *

"Over here," Hook yells. "I've found footprints."

Emma jogs over with Goldilocks on her heels.

"Did the chap have a penchant for pointed toed boots?" he quips with a grin.

Goldilocks' face falls. "Yes," she breathes.

"Can we follow them?" Emma asks.

Instead of replying, Hook trots off between the trees. Goldilocks gathers up her skirt and runs after him. Emma is close behind, gun drawn. After a few moments, Hook comes to a stop in front of a small cave.

"He's in here," he says, gesturing toward the hole with his hook.

Leading the way with a flashlight, Emma heads into the cave. Goldilocks follows hesitantly, and Hook brings up the rear. The group treads softly. They reach the back of the cave, and Emma lets out a small gasp. Goldilocks peers around her, and gasps as well. Calcifer is lying in a ball on the ground. His deep red coat is laid over him like a blanket. The little bits of noise cause him to stir. He blinks blearily, blue-green eyes shining out eerily underneath his dark curly mop of hair.

"Who goes there," he rumbles, his deep voice echoing against the walls in the small room.

"I'm Emma Swan. Do you know where you are?" she questions. Goldilocks presses her back to Emma's. The barrier is the only thing helping her hold her ground. Killian stands at the mouth of the room, pistol drawn.

Calcifer sneers, inhaling deeply. He stares through Emma. "My Golden Doll, why don't you come out? You know you can't hide from me."

Goldilocks' eyes widen, crumpling her skirt in her trembling fists. Chills run down her arms, and her chest constricts. Her heart has turned to lead, and she doesn't know what to do.

"Back off, Calcifer," Emma warns.

Calcifer's lips quirk into a smile. "So she's told you about me. I'm sure I'm the villain of her little story. Did she tell you, though, that she turned my brothers into bears?" Calcifer finishes with gusto. His reveal is met with a lack of enthusiasm, and that seems to perplex him.

"Actually, yes, she did," Killian deadpans, "and I don't blame her." He offers Goldilocks a smile, which she meekly returns.

"Turn around," says Emma as she extracts a pair of handcuffs that glow with light magic. Calcifer complies, wearing a mask of haughty smugness. Emma pushes him past Goldilocks, and he looms towards her. Killian steps between them, however, cutting off the antagonization. Once Emma and Calcifer are out of sight, he motions to her.

"Come along, love; let's get you back to Granny's Diner."


	3. Chapter 3

Goldilocks sits at the counter with a mug of cocoa clasped between her hands. She tenses every time the doorbell chimes. Regina sits down next to her, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"We have him now. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Thank you, Regina," she replies, taking another sip of her drink. It's her favorite thing about this world so far. The coolness inside is nice too. Everything else is a bit strange, though. The food especially. She prods at the plate of French fries Granny gave her.

"Still getting used to the fare?" Regina offers. Goldilocks simply nods. "You could try something else," Regina suggests. "My treat. Could you get her a salad? And maybe a burger to try?" She asks Granny, who nods with a smile. "You'll get used to it soon."

Goldilocks pulls away from the comforting hand Regina places on her shoulder. "Get used to it? But I want to go home," she says indignantly.

Regina frowns. "I don't know if that's possible," she replies.

"If it's not possible, then how did I get here?" Goldilocks questions, nearly shouting now.

"Calm down," Regina says, wishing she wasn't the one who had gotten stuck with this job. "If there is a way to get you home, we'll find it. However, you shouldn't hold onto that hope too tightly. If you must stay, we want you to be comfortable here."

The tension in Goldilocks' shoulders slackens a bit. "Alright," she mumbles. Granny brings out the salad, and she stabs at it reluctantly. It's isn't awful though, once she tries it, and she likes the burger even more. She's doesn't want to stay, but at the same time, she won't starve while she's here. She doesn't tense as much when the doorbell chimes this time. She turns to see Killian standing in the door, a somber look on his face.

"He'll only talk to you, love."

* * *

Goldilocks keeps her distance from the bars that separate her from Calcifer. She wants to be helpful, and she desperately wants to know if she can go home, but Calcifer frightens her. He sneers at her through the bars.

"There you are, Little Golden Doll. You're so lovely, obeying so readily," he coos, his words dripping with hostile sweetness.

"I'm not obeying you, Calcifer," she spits back. "I just want to know how you got me here."

"I tricked a very powerful man," Calcifer says with a sneer. "Ever heard of the Mad Hatter?"

"No," she begins, but she is cut off by a gasp that seems to echo through the room. She looks around to see eyes wide.

"Why would Jefferson help you?" Emma questions.

"Like I said," Calcifer says, practically purring with satisfaction, "I tricked him. A villain can easily paint themselves as a hero."

Emma pulls Regina aside, her face contorted into a frown. "Did you know he went back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"No," Regina replies. "And he had insisted over and over again that he was giving up portal hopping. If he's started using his hat again, there must be some reason."

"Great," Emma groans.

* * *

"So there's no way to contact him?" Emma says again, desperation in her voice.

"Afraid not, dearie," Rumple replies. "Not unless he comes to us of his own free will."

"And what are the odds of that happening?" Emma groans.

Rumple chuckles. "You should know by now that in fairytales, wishes come true."

Emma lets out a laugh. "That's funny. This isn't the Enchanted Forest though."

Rumple shrugs. "You never know."

* * *

Goldilocks was told to stay put. She sits, fidgeting in her seat while Calcifer stares through the glass. She sends glances his way, and the fourth or fifth time she looks over he's not staring at her anymore. His attention has turned to a necklace he's dangling in front of his face. Goldilocks peers at it curiously. Calcifer looks back towards her, seeming extremely pleased to have gotten her attention. She hurriedly looks away. Out of the corner of her eye she watches as he stands, wrapping his hands around the bars, glaring at her.

"Come here," she can hear him shout. "Come here!" he coos.

She presses her hands against her ears, trying to drown out the noise. Everything is quiet for a moment, then a wind begins to whip. She stands hurriedly, glancing around, certain that Calcifer is escaping, but he looks as perplexed as she feels. The wind stirs up a purple haze, and when it clears, a man in a long coat stands by the cell. Goldilocks can only see the back of his brown head as he dons his large hat. Over his shoulder, she can see Calcifer beginning to lose his cool. He tries to back away from the bars, but the man catches him by the front of his shirt before he can. She watches him rip the necklace away from Calcifer, then push him to the ground. As he turns and heads for the door, she knows she should do something, but she can't seem to release her white knuckled grip on the arms of the chair. She flinches as he thrusts the doors open, but he ignores her, storming out the door.

"Come back here, you oaf!" Calcifer yells, but the man is gone.

"Who was that?" she questioned, finally having found her voice.

"That," he replies with a grimace, "was the Mad Hatter."

* * *

Jefferson storms into Granny's Diner, the necklace clutched tightly in his fist. "Where's Regina?" he calls, his voice full of tired rage. "Where is she?"

"Jefferson?" Emma says, standing and rushing over to him. "What are you doing here? When did you even leave?"

"That's not important," he replies. "I need to see Regina."

"Over here," Regina says, folding her arms across her chest. "What do you want?"

Jefferson holds out the necklace, a trembling death grip on the chain. "I need you to free my daughter."

"That's it. That's why you helped Calcifer, wasn't it?" Emma questions.

"I had to. But he lied to me. He brought Grace here with him, trapped in here. Please," he mutters, and his desperation is echoed in his eyes.

Regina frowns and holds out a hand. Jefferson gingerly lowers the necklace into her palm. "I'll see what I can do. You took this from Calcifer?" Jefferson nods. "Is Goldilocks still watching his cell?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention," He replies.

"Mrs. Swan, why don't you go check on Calcifer and Goldilocks. I'll see what I can do about Jefferson's daughter," Regina suggests.

Emma nods and leaves with a chime of the door. Regina sits back in her booth with Jefferson in the other, studying the little vial hanging from a simple chain. The vial is cradled by simple metal filigree, and it glows with a faint light. "Now, what do we have here," Regina mumbles to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I would love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Goldilocks," Emma calls.

"In here," she replies.

"Is Calcifer still here?" Emma questions as she rushes in, pushing through the glass doors.

"Yes," Calcifer drawls, waving lazily from the bed in his cell.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, laying a hand on Goldilocks' shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replies. "Did you find the Mad Hatter?"

"Actually," Emma says, "he found us. Calcifer trapped his daughter, and promised to release her in exchange for sending you here. He took her with him, though, so Jefferson followed him to Storybrooke."

"Wait, does that mean I can go home?" Goldilocks says, standing, her dress flowing out of her lap.

"Unlikely," Calcifer croons. "You have nothing to offer the Madman."

"I've got to try," Goldilocks huffs, gathering up her skirt and breezing out of the room.

* * *

The door to Granny's barely has time to chime before Goldilocks thumps her palms against the table Jefferson and Regina are bent over. Regina cocks an eyebrow at the young woman. Jefferson eyes her warily, vague recognition in his eyes.

"Can you get me home?" Goldilocks asks bluntly, her gaze slipping to his hat.

"Pardon me, but you're interrupting," Regina says dryly.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I need to go home," she replies.

"Why?" The Hatter asks, and Goldilocks is surprised at the softness in his tone and the intensity in his eyes. It catches her off guard.

"Well, I—" she starts, but her voices falters. Why is she trying to get home? She works all day gleaning fields, just so she can go home alone to her little cottage. Her entire life has been a fight against the brothers, and now that they're gone, what will she do? "I don't know," she mutters.

"My daughter, Grace, gleans with you in the field," he says. "She says you look unhappy. I'd have to agree with her. She likes you though."

"I remember her. She's a sweet little girl. She's in there?" she asks cautiously. He nods, pursing his lips. "I'm so sorry. I feel a bit responsible."

He shakes his head. "I shouldn't have taken her back to the Enchanted Forest. We were safer here."

Regina sighs. "Perhaps. I really don't think I can get her out of here. She's okay, from what I can tell, but she's stuck. Any chance we can get Calcifer to tell us how to let her out?"

"Not likely," Jefferson mutters.

"Gold might be able to convince him," Regina says with a grin.

* * *

"Dark One?" Calcifer says, pressing himself against the back wall.

"Hello," Rumple says with a grin. "I hear you've been making trouble, Calcifer. I can't have that. This is my town, and you're not allowed here." he chirps.

"You think you can stop me?" Calcifer challenges, trying to sound courageous.

"Oh I know I can. We've proven that before, Calcifer. And this time, you don't even have your brothers to help," he sneers. "I heard they were turned into bears by a little girl," he laughs as he paces in a slow circle.

"Cut to the chase. What do you want?" Calcifer says.

"Let the Hatter's little girl go," he replies flatly, opening his hand to reveal the little glowing vial.

"Why should I?" Calcifer questions.

"Because, if you do, we'll let you go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Truly?" Calcifer pauses. "Why?"

"Because I'm generous," Rumple sneers.

"Why would you help the Hatter? And why would they release me?"

"Allies are power, Calcifer. As for why you'll be allowed to leave, we don't want to keep feeding you." He chuckles.

Calcifer is silent for a few minutes before he replies. "Very well. Give me the vial."

"Not a chance. Tell me how it's done."

"It's blood magic—" Calcifer begins, but he's cut off by Rumple's hand on his wrist.

"Excellent," he says as draws a blade across Calcifer's palm. He lets it run into a vial, then releases him. "Much obliged."

Rumple lets the crimson run onto the vial, which begins to glow brighter. It shines white, filling the room. When it clears, Grace is standing, blinking, in the middle of the room.

"Thank you again for your help, Calcifer. Come along, Grace, your Papa will be waiting." Rumple lays his hand on Grace's back, gently guiding her towards the door as he explains what has been going on.

* * *

"Papa!" Grace shouts, running into his arms. Jefferson engulfs her in his arms, spinning her and laughing happily.

"Thank you," Jefferson says, nodding in Rumple's direction. He returns the nod solemnly.

"Goldie, I'm so glad you're okay," Grace exclaims, squirming out of her father's arms and running to wrap her arms around the woman. "I was worried."

"We were more worried about you, dear," Goldilocks says, stroking the little girl's hair. She looks up to meet Jefferson's gaze. He's staring fondly at his daughter, and Goldilocks smiles. She releases Grace, nudging her towards her father, watching as he gathers her back up in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he mumbles against her hair. He glances at Goldilocks with a thoughtful half-smile that surprises her. She would've thought that he'd be upset with her. She's the reason his daughter was taken. He seems to sense that she's perplexed. "You look a little like her mother," he explains. "You're nothing like her though," he adds, "she was a bit softer. Not the kind to turn people into bears." He chuckles, and Grace laughs along with him.

Goldilocks shrugs. "I do what I must."

"Stay with Grace and I," he says suddenly, and once again, he catches her off guard.

"What?" she exclaims. "I couldn't. I—"

"Nonsense," he says flatly. "It will be better for you here."

"Please," Grace adds, rushing over and tugging on Goldilocks' skirt.

"Well—" she begins, but she is interrupted by screams out in the street. "Calcifer," she mutters, rushing outside. She emerges to whipping wind and Calcifer's dark laughter. He is standing across the street with a wicked smile plastered on his face. He sees her, and it grows wider. She stands frozen as people rush around her. She can see Emma drawing her gun, and Robin, her rescuer, walking down the sidewalk with his wife and child. Jefferson emerges from the store and wraps his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"Don't try it," he whispers.

Calcifer bolts down the street. Emma yells at Robin, but he doesn't see him before it's too late, and Calcifer has ahold of Marion, a point to her throat. "Nobody move," he yells.

The street is frozen. Silence descends. Finally, Goldilocks can take it no more. She wrestles herself out of Jefferson's grip and dashes toward Calcifer, hoping to distract him at the very least. He turns as she dives toward him, and she watches in agony as he draws the blade across the woman's throat and tosses her aside. She has enough momentum, though, to push him to the ground. His head thuds against the asphalt, wiping the sneer from his face. Goldilocks can hear Emma shouting and a crowd rushing towards her, but her eyes are locked on Calcifer's face. It is still. His eyes have always been as beautiful like nightshade, poisoning her dreams. Now, they cannot hurt her anymore. Even as strong hands, Jefferson's, pull her away, her eyes are locked on his. Her leap drove his blade into his own heart. It takes Jefferson tucking her against his chest to tear her eyes away from the scene. She sobs out tears of relief as he leads her away.

"He's gone now," Jefferson mutters as Grace runs over to join the embrace.

* * *

"These are absurd," Goldilocks says, looking down at the jeans Grace brought her.

"You look good in them!" Grace exclaims, clasping her hands together.

"If you say so," she chuckles, fiddling with the hem of her flowing lace top.

Jefferson smiles, leaning against the doorframe. "She's right. It suits you well."

"Thank you again, Jefferson."

"It's no trouble. Grace loves having more people at her tea parties," he replies, smiling softly. "And that reminds me," he adds with gusto, "The tea is ready."

Grace runs excitedly from the room. Goldilocks goes to follow her, but Jefferson catches her around the waist. "Thank you for staying. Grace needs a woman in her life."

Goldilocks smiles bashfully. She still hasn't gotten used to Jefferson's lack of a concept of personal space. "Thank you for having me."

He smiles and releases her.

"Wait up, Grace!" she exclaims, giggling as she rushes down the hall.

Jefferson watches them disappear around the corner. Once they are gone he crosses the hall to his hat room. The supplies are gathering dust, the disarray frozen in the moment he got a hat to work. He tosses a few scraps in a pile, straightening his tools. His hat sits on a pedestal, and he strokes the fabric tenderly before exiting, locking the door behind him. He may need his hat again someday, but right now, it's time for tea.


End file.
